


Обратная сторона Лили

by My sweet prince (eva_s)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/My%20sweet%20prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все думают, что Лили Поттер счастлива, но у каждой монеты может найтись обратная сторона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратная сторона Лили

1.  
Почему все так уверены, что она должна быть счастливой? Лили тушит недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице и наливает себе остывшего кофе. Она просто сделала выбор, руководствуясь прагматичностью, как в свое время сделали выбор ее мать, ее бабушка и даже ее сестра. Это очень важно — вовремя сделать выбор. Пусть даже такие парни, как Джеймс, всегда немного заучки — даже если они рассекают на метле и подвешивают вверх ногами других парней. У себя дома они все равно надевают потертую фланелевую рубашку и просят на ужин картошки с сыром, да-да, вот такой, как делала мама. Они всегда немного чавкают, когда едят, и после мытья незаметно вытирают руки о занавеску. Зато на них можно положиться. Ведь так?

Где-то над головой заходится басовитым ревом Гарри, и Лили встает. Странно, но она так и не смогла привыкнуть к этому ребенку, хотя порою во время беременности ей казалось, что она носит в себе новый прекрасный мир, мир, в котором всегда тепло, защищенно и ты никогда не останешься один. А потом Гарри родился, и это чувство осталось где-то там среди платьев «с животом» в пропахшем лавандой шкафу. Она помнит, как смотрела на его крохотные ручки и ножки, на его раззявленный в крике рот и думала: почему я ничего не чувствую? Я ведь должна хоть что-нибудь чувствовать? Ее мать сказала бы, высокомерно поджимая губы: у тебя отсутствует материнский инстинкт, и на этом месте стоило бы почувствовать себя виноватой за то, что ты какая-то неправильная, что ты какой-то урод, но она не почувствовала — как минимум потому, что матери вот уже третий год как не было в живых. В ее роскошный кипарисовый гроб Лили собственноручно положила пачку папирос «Житан», — мать почему-то всегда курила только «Житан», — и когда крышку закрыли, и все это белое великолепие под торжественную музыку поехало в печь, она раздумывала только об одном: достаточно ли тысячи градусов, чтобы папиросы вспыхнули и наполнили белесым дымом гроб? Пожалуй, что да.

Она вытаскивает сразу же замолчавшего Гарри из кроватки и усаживает на коврик. Малыш тянется к тяжелым кубикам, покрытым белой прохладной эмалью; при взгляде на эти кубики Лили думает одновременно о клавишах рояля, о кафельной плитке и о кипарисовых гробах. В сущности, все это вещи одного порядка, ведь так? Гроб, перекочевавший в убранный черной парчой зал из облицованного кафелем холодного помещения морга, медленно едет в печь под музыку Грига. Григ, морг, гроб. Все на свете взаимосвязано. Гарри оставляет кубики и ползет через ее колени к неваляшке со стертым лицом.

Внизу хлопает дверь, и сразу же вслед за этим она слышит голос Блэка:

— Эванс! Вы где?

— Сейчас, — говорит она и берет Гарри на руки. Когда она спускается на кухню, Сириус уже сидит у стола и вертит в руках ее кружку с недопитым кофе. Он поднимает на нее глаза, и Лили в очередной раз поражается их ледяной глубине. Как у человека могут быть такие глаза? Этот цвет больше подошел бы стылому северному морю или бескрайней холодной пустоте антарктических широт. Блэк едва заметно улыбается, и она улыбается тоже, скорее собственной ассоциации, чем ему — плавно и вместе с тем резко выточенные черты его лица напоминают ей айсберг. Подводная часть айсберга всегда намного больше надводной, она помнит это еще со школы. Гарри, помещенный в манеж, хватается за бортик и стоит, словно маленький и очень серьезный сурок.

— Кофе нальешь? — Он покачивает в воздухе пустой кружкой, и Лили тыкает в тугую красную кнопку кофеварки. Этот их маленький ритуал — никакая, в сущности, не тайна; просто он иногда заходит днем — проезжая мимо или просто так. Джеймс на работе, но Блэка такие мелочи не интересуют; иногда ей кажется, что Сириусу вообще неважно, к кому он приходит, важен только этот дом, кухня, белая чашка на столе. Наверное, так и должно быть, когда тебе двадцать лет, и примерно пятнадцать из них ты нечеловечески одинок. Наверное, в какой-то момент количество переходит в качество, и с этих пор ты один везде — неважно, в чьем доме, неважно, на чьем плече. Лили вдруг невыносимо хочется разрушить этот холодный блестящий кафель на линии их взглядов и коснуться человека, живущего за стеной.

— У тебя волосы растрепались, — говорит она.

Изящная длиннопалая ладонь сразу же зарывается в спутанную шевелюру, но Лили уже заходит со спины, доставая из кармана гребень. Его волосы наощупь похожи на очень холодный шелк. Сириус откидывается на стуле и прикрывает глаза. Странно, что он изменился так сильно, так не изменились даже она и Джеймс, а вот в Блэке больше невозможно угадать того опасно-хищного подростка, длинного, угловатого, с непропорционально большими кистями, ступнями и головой. К восемнадцати в нем выровнялось все: худое, возможно, даже хиленькое его тело обрело идеальные черты — широкая гладкая грудь, развернутые плечи, длинные ноги; узкое, не по-мужски красивое лицо. И все же — он был мужчиной, мужчиной до мозга костей; стальной стержень, или даже скорее гибкая полоса серебра чувствовалась в его расслабленном теле всегда. Его нарочито расхлябанные движения складывались в грацию никому не известного танца; ироничная улыбка никогда не сходила с его тонких и жестковатых губ. Учитывая длинные, ниже лопаток темные волосы, издали его можно было бы принять за женщину, но женщина никогда не будет ходить так, будто перед ней укладывается ниц весь мир, и это нормально, не стоит обращать внимания, брат.

— Тебе надо заплетать прически. Сложные, как в семнадцатом веке. И так выпускать в свет.

— Хочешь — заплетай, — тянет он, не открывая глаз, и Лили принимается разбирать тяжелые пряди гребнем. Интересно, что будет, если заплести ему косу вокруг головы? Будет ли это похоже на герцогскую корону?

Иногда она думает: Блэк родился не в свое время, ему стоило бы родиться много веков назад, надеть поверх кольчуги накидку с красным крестом, а волосы убрать под шлем. И вечерами на привале выдергивать из толпы маркитанток девицу посмазливее, чтобы под яркими звездами смеяться ей в шальные затуманенные глаза. На самом деле, в данный момент ей хочется одного — опуститься на колени у его ног и положить щеку на обтянутое драными джинсами бедро. И чтобы его рука собственническим жестом зарылась в волосы, и во всем теле вибрацией отдался бы его тихий и мягкий смех. Это было бы так хорошо и спокойно, как она никогда не мечтала; это было бы освобождением и полной отдачей себя. Это было бы лучшим, что могло бы с ней когда-нибудь произойти. Лили распускает заплетенные пряди, оставляя волосы падать тяжелой волной, садится напротив и подпирает щеку ладонью. Выбор сделан, и все в любом случае уже решено.

 

2.  
Ночью она лежит в постели, широко раскрытыми глазами уставясь в темноту; это привычный ритуал привычных мыслей о привычном предчувствии смерти. Или правильнее будет сказать — предвидении? Или предвосхищении? Когда-то это ощущение черной воронки, беззвездного космоса ее пугало, но спустя годы она смирилась со своим знанием, как смиряются с каждодневными головными болями: она не доживет до тридцати. Лили поворачивается набок и отодвигает подальше расслабленную руку Джеймса. Джеймс был сегодня хорошим мальчиком, но сейчас ей как никогда хочется побыть одной.

Казалось бы, что может быть проще — смириться со своей навязчивой идеей и полной чашей взять от жизни все; но примерно на втором году бешеных драк и посиделок Ордена по ночам и простирыванием кучи рубашек и полотенец днем она поняла: куда бы ты не спешил, ты все равно не сможешь узнать, что такое почувствовать старость, и как это, когда пятнадцатилетний сын приводит в дом первую девушку, и чем пахнут астры на могиле лучшего друга, скончавшегося от рака легких в шестьдесят восемь лет. Поэтому можно не торопиться жить, давясь — все равно большего, чем тебе отмерено, не проглотишь.

Сразу же появляется время на десяток дел: нужно удобрить рассаду бархатцев и астр, погладить занавески, испечь пирог. Все начинает двигаться степенно и многозначительно: Голсуорси на прикроватном столике, бридж по субботам, ситцевое платье «с животом». Если ты понимаешь, что непоправимо опоздал, можно уже никуда не спешить. Так говорил профессор Слагхорн, а уж в деле неспешности профессору Слагхорну можно спокойно верить. Лили прикрывает глаза и понимает, что не помнит, когда в последний раз держала в руках волшебную палочку.

Утром Джеймс уплетает оладьи с лимонным джемом, а палочка обнаруживается в ящике кухонного стола. Джеймс, несомненно, хороший парень, но чувства, которые он вызывает в ней, сложно было бы назвать любовью или даже дружбой — они совершенно разные и живут в разных мирах. В его мире он сейчас размышляет о новой модели профессиональной гоночной метлы и том, что работа по регистрации несчастных случаев с использованием магии оказалась не такой уж скучной, но начальнику следовало бы почаще мыться и пореже поедать чеснок. В своем мире Лили размышляет о корабле, о яде и об Изольде. О Тристане она не думает совсем. Она поднимает крышку кофеварки и засыпает туда тяжелые гладкие зерна, а потом нажимает на тугую красную кнопку. Сойдет ли кофе за любовный напиток? Пожалуй, что так. В любом случае, все они заперты в разных помещениях этой большой больницы под названием мир: кто-то в операционной, кто-то в морге, кто-то в ритуальной печи. Совершенно очевидно, что с Джеймсом они находятся на разных этажах; его наверняка окружают разрисованные гигантскими ромашками зеленые ширмы, а ее окружает белый матовый кафель и ровные блестящие дверцы холодильников. Странно, но все люди, которых она знает — где-то там наверху, в светлых пахнущих хлоркой коридорах; и только Блэк, возможно, где-то рядом, в соседней комнате, а может, у него просто имеются ключи от всех возможных дверей.

Лили вдруг кажется, что от Джеймса и Гарри ее отделяет белая кафельная стена, пока еще прозрачная, но уже непреодолимая, зато стена Сириуса Блэка становится все более мягкой и эфемерной. Лили чувствует, как проваливается в нее спиной. Как это было бы, если бы ее выбор был не столь прагматичным, и вместо доброй стабильности она выбрала бы хищную внутреннюю свободу — свою и его? Лили видит разлетающиеся волосы Сириуса, искривленные в усмешке губы Сириуса. Горячие руки Сириуса подхватывают ее под бедра и прижимают к стене. Сириус выхватывает палочку, Сириус выкрикивает проклятие, Сириус сидит на собрании Ордена, откидываясь на стуле и балансируя на ножках. А Джеймс вовсе не виноват в том, что необходимость прятаться за два года превратила его из первобытного охотника в серого клерка, спешащего по утрам в богом забытый филиал Министерства. Джеймс вовсе не виноват, что в нем нет стального — или все-таки серебряного? — клинка.

Лили смотрит на клетчатые апельсиновые занавески и подавляет вздох. Через несколько дней снова придется переезжать, прошел месяц, и им уже подобрали новый дом. Кто-то в Ордене, по всей очевидности, беспокоится об их психологическом благополучии, поэтому квартиры им подбирают типовые, одинаковые до последней жестяной коробки для круп. Как ни странно, это не успокаивает, а наоборот сильнее действует на нервы, разбалтывая такой привычный и обыденный мир. Каким образом в разных районах разных городков могут иметься столь одинаковые дома? Логически все это вполне объяснимо: эпоха бешеной индустриализации наводнила Британию целыми типовыми городами с типовыми домами и типовыми квартирами; с эстетичной, но немного смешной мебелью минималистических шестидесятых годов и обязательным гудением в кране, похожим на далекий рев Иерихонской трубы. И все же в этом есть что-то странное, вытесняющее из реальности; чувство, что куда бы ты ни пошел и как бы ты ни жил, вокруг тебя всегда будет одно и то же.

Лили с тоской думает об оставленном вот уже почти два года назад доме в Годриковой лощине. Возможно, память сейчас подсовывает ей фальшивку, но там — да, кажется, там ей было хорошо. И еще там остались ее астры, ее платья и ее потрепанный Голсуорси на тумбочке — все эти маленькие символы мещанского рая, в который она, перестав гнаться за собственной ускользающей жизнью, как могла степенно, вошла. И за полгода успела привыкнуть к этой обыкновеннейшей размеренности, к количеству шагов, требующихся для того чтобы дойти от гостиной до спальни, к трещинкам на потолке и общипанному с одной стороны ковру. Успела привыкнуть к Блэку, появляющемуся на кухне, когда переваливает за два часа дня. Успела привыкнуть, чтобы тут же снова попасть в круговорот извечного бега — только на этот раз с животом и собранным для родильного отделения чемоданчиком; вместе со всем этим добром, а потом и непосредственно с Гарри они перемещались с квартиры на квартиру, иногда аппарируя куда-то во тьму уже под звуки разгоравшегося во дворе боя, и это было сначала страшно, потом просто утомительно, а теперь и вовсе никак. Надо просто не забыть собрать игрушки, а остальное не так уж и важно, ведь так?

И когда Дамблдор приходит к ним со своим дурацким Фиделиусом, она задает только один вопрос.

— Нам можно будет вернуться домой?

3.  
А потом они решают поменять Хранителя. Так будет безопаснее, убежденно говорит Блэк, и ей на секунду хочется, чтобы он накрыл ее ладонь своей и чуть-чуть сжал пальцы — демонстрируя, что он действительно берет все в свои руки и обо всем позаботится, не стоит так волноваться, брат. Но Блэк этого не делает, он просто отклоняется назад на стуле, балансируя на ножках, и Лили на секунду одолевает предчувствие звука — как эти ножки поедут по кафелю, и Сириус обрушится на пол, но ничего такого, конечно же, не происходит — Сириус Блэк просто неспособен упасть. Кнопка на старой, их собственной кофеварке темнее и мягче, а кофе, который она, фырча, выплевывает из своего нутра, слегка горчит.

Все это кажется ей маленькими знаками, приметами споро уходящего времени — горечь в кофе, предвосхищение падения, но никто не поверит ей, поэтому она молчит. Как-то глупо сказать мужу: «Дорогой, мне кажется, я не доживу до тридцати»; после этого все забегают вокруг с покоем и валерьянкой, приедет Молли, приедет Алиса; они будут щупать ей лоб, будто у нее лихорадка, и лица у них будут сочувственно-виноватые, как будто бы в том, что они в здравом уме, а она нет, есть их личная вина. Лили думает: что было бы, если бы она сказала об этом Блэку? Притянул бы он ее к себе, поцеловал бы в лоб? Вряд ли. В любом случае, проверить это уже невозможно, ведь выбор сделан и все давно решено.

Она оставляет этих двоих в гостиной и поднимается в спальню. Первый час ночи, и Гарри давно уже спит. Лили надевает широкую ночную сорочку и чувствует, что смерть стала ближе еще на шаг. Интересно, что сказала бы мама? Предчувствовала ли она, что не доживет до сорока пяти, или скоропалительный рак легких застал ее врасплох? В любом случае, последний ритуальный глоток мутноватого дыма «Житана» должен был прийтись ей по нраву. Возможно, решает Лили, мама все же поцеловала бы ее в лоб.

Через два часа она просыпается оттого что сердце у нее колотится как барабан, и с каждым ударом по телу прокатываются обморочные волны. Постель рядом по-прежнему пуста, и когда Лили выходит на лестницу, она видит, что светильники везде погашены, только из полуприкрытой двери гостиной вырывается желтая мягкая полоса. Почему-то ступая на цыпочках, она спускается в холл и не дыша подходит к двери, стараясь не наступить на лежащий на полу скошенный свет. Оттуда, где она сейчас стоит, прекрасно видно происходящее в гостиной: Сириус и Джеймс сидят на диване, и Джеймс сгорбился и смотрит в пол, а Сириус повернул голову и смотрит на Джеймса. В светящейся раме полуоткрытой двери мозг Лили запечатлевает эту картину: Сириус Блэк смотрит на Джеймса Поттера, а Джеймс Поттер смотрит в проплешину на ковре.

Сердце неприятно ухает куда-то в живот, а потом подскакивает и плещет в щеки: темную муку во взгляде Блэка совершенно невозможно не опознать и еще невозможнее с чем-то спутать. Сириус Блэк мучительно, безнадежно и страшно влюблен; ему хочется положить Джеймсу ладонь на плечо, но он не может решиться, потому что Джеймс думает об усталой Лили, о маленьком Гарри, о серых буднях захолустного филиала Министерства. Сириус Блэк стоит перед дверью, не решаясь достать ключа, делая вид, что у него нет никакого ключа; у него не вздрагивают кончики пальцев, но когда он говорит себе «Нет», его лицо раскалывается болезненной стылой усмешкой. Все это Лили осознает, созерцая запечатленную на сетчатке темную раму двери, полосу света, лежащую перед ней на полу, как меч, бледное саркастичное лицо Блэка, опущенные плечи Джеймса, проплешину на ковре. В этот момент нити, связывающие их троих, проявляются перед ней так ясно, что хочется зажмуриться: он любит ее, она любит его, он любит его. Треугольник замыкается. Все на свете взаимосвязано, даже если взаимосвязано не так, как тебе всегда хотелось. В любом случае, выбор сделан, и все уже решено.

В ее доме есть семена астр, потертый том Голсуорси и Гарри, стоящий в манеже, как маленький очень серьезный сурок. У Блэка есть длинные темные волосы, глаза цвета серого льда и гибкая полоса серебра внутри. У Джеймса есть картошка, как готовила мама, и начальник, воняющий чесноком. Все они в свое время сделали выбор. А кое-что с самого начала было предопределено.

Наверное, именно поэтому Лили не удивляется, когда в холле раздаются голоса и исполненный боли крик; она просто делает то, что должна делать — запирает дверь, закрывает Гарри собой, что-то говорит, требует, кричит, но совершенно не удивляется, когда зеленая вспышка застилает ей глаза. В этот момент она ясно понимает: все свои двадцать лет она жила исключительно ради этого мига, и все остальное, в общем-то, было неважно — за кого она вышла замуж, кому наливала кофе, на кого смотрела через темный порог. Она понимает: все ее бытие дошло до ключевой своей точки, и на этом, в общем-то, все. Изумрудно-зеленый свет сменяется видением: белый кипарисовый гроб уезжает в печь, вспыхивают папиросы под музыку Грига, плавится в трех тысячах градусов светлая кафельная стена. И все это уже не имеет особенного значения, потому что выбор сделан, и все уже решено.

Ведь так?


End file.
